


Oh sorry, did we wake you?

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Sam and Bucky prepare something for you after a hard week at work.





	Oh sorry, did we wake you?

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to my best friend Kayla!_

  


" _No! Don't put it on the bed, birdbrain! It'll fall over!_ "

" _Where else can I put it, freezer burn?_ "

" _Bed side table!_ "

" _No room!_ "

You felt something pull at your consciousness. There were some sounds that didn't belong in that beautiful dream you were having.

" _The floor then!_ "

The two squabbling men didn't see that you frowned at their whispered hisses at each other. They continued arguing about where to put the breakfast tray they had prepared for you.

" _I knew we should have gotten that special tray from Ikea last month!_ "

" _Too late now. Did you bring the donuts?_ "

It had been a long couple of weeks. You had had so much to do at work, so many responsibilities outside work, and life in general seemed to just not go your way lately. And to top it all off, when you went to bed the previous night, you had begun to feel sick. Great way to spend your weekend, when all you wanted to do was to make up for lost time with your boyfriends, in all possible ways.

" _I put everything up on the counter, you set the tray._ "

" _Oh for fuck's sake! Go get the donuts._ "

The hissing voices were beginning to make sense to you now, as you were hurtling towards the real world, leaving the dream world behind. You did not want to wake up just yet, but you two boyfriends were clearly up to something.

" _Here. You forgot the jam too, dumbass._ "

You let out an involuntary whimper as your body and brain became fully awake, and there was an instant silence around you. A few intense seconds passed by, intense for them, amusing for you.

" _You're waking her up! Be quiet!_ "

You were too amused by whatever they were doing to show them you were awake, so you continued to breathe deeply and slowly, eyes closed.

" _God she's beautiful_ ," one of the voices said with so much adoration you hoped you didn't blush.

There was a clink of cutlery, and the second voice spoke. " _She is. Do you think she's feeling better?_ "

" _She slept through the night. Nothing happened._ "

" _We should let her sleep a little bit longer._ "

"Too late," you mumbled. You kept your eyes shut still, but a smile crept over your lips.

"Oh sorry, did we wake you?"

"Yes, you did, James." You began to stretch, letting out obscene moans and whimpers as your joints and muscles got a tiny workout.

"Do you have to make those sounds, baby? You know what they do to us."

"After you two so rudely woke me up, then yes, I have to." You raised your arms above your head, locked your legs together and arched slightly off the bed, feeling your body come to life. "I absolutely have to."

"We made you breakfast." The bed dipped on your left side. You opened your eyes and looked up at Sam, shirtless and grinning.

"We went out and _bought_ breakfast." Bucky sat down on your right side, glaring at Sam for a split second, before looking down at you, his eyes instantly softening. You looked him up and down and he too was barely dressed, long hair a complete mess.

"Figured you deserve some pampering."

You hummed in appreciation. "What did you get?"

"Breakfast tacos, bagels, chocolate milk, jam, cream cheese, donuts..." Sam bent down and picked up a large tray laden with everything he just mentioned. Your mouth salivated at the sight and the smells, and your stomach suddenly roared in hunger.

"All of this for me? It's so much..."

"Us too, doll, we wanted to have breakfast in bed with you." Bucky stood up to put the pillows up by the headboard so you could all sit up. Then he slid in next to you, Sam put the tray on your lap and joined you on the other side.

As your eyes took in everything, you saw two red roses too. You picked them up gingerly, smelling them.

"One from each of us," Sam said, nudging you teasingly with his elbow.

You turned to him and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you, Sam." Then you turned to Bucky and kissed him too. "Thank you, James. I love you both so much."

"The donuts for dessert are just for you though, doll. Sam and I want something else for dessert."

You raised one eyebrow at him in question. "What is that, Sergeant?"

"Eat up, you need the energy. Then you'll find out."

A pleasant chill went down your spine, and you were suddenly very eager to get breakfast out of the way.


End file.
